Mad Eyes
by Sweeney Gray
Summary: Alice trouve la vie ennuyante et monotone... Tout est si cruel et stupide. Si seulement, elle pouvait vivre des aventures similaires à celle d'Alice Liddell.


**Bonjour voici une histoire qui m'est venue à l'idée suite à un drôle de rêve.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Disclaimer: les personnages et l'histoire sont très fortement inspirés du récit de Lewis Caroll**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Alice n'avait jamais apprécié la vie sur Terre. Le monde lui paraissait vide, stupide, sans aucun intérêt. Les gens étaient tous les mêmes, des hypocrites, des Tartuffes en perpétuel recherche de défaut cruauté. Le vice règne, mais de manière cachée, la vertu et la religion servent de masque à tous ces fourbes idiots. Un homme aussi vicieux que le Marquis de Sade le savait très bien, au moins, cet homme ne se voilait pas la face. Il ne cachait pas ses pêchés derrière une bienveillance orgueilleuse. Décidément, la vie n'était pas amusante. Maintenant âgée de 18 ans, elle vivait seule dans un champ avec une petite cabane en bois héritée d'une vieille femme réputée pour soi-disant pratiquer la sorcellerie, mais tout ce qu'Alice avait vu était une femme âgée sympathique et fatiguée. Rien d'extraordinaire, quelle déception ! Orpheline et répudiée par sa sœur aînée, Alice n'avait plus de famille. Elle s'était cependant trouvé un travail dans un journal, écrivait des articles critiques et était suffisamment payée pour répondre à ses besoins. Mais voilà, Alice s'ennuyait. Enfant, elle avait tant rêvé qu'un lapin blanc la guide vers un monde merveilleux et extravagant où la routine serait brisée à travers une cascade d'événements dénués de sens, comme pour la tendre Alice Liddell de Lewis Caroll. Toujours décrite comme rêveuse, Alice peinait à rester éveillée et sombrait souvent dans son imaginaire, mais la réalité l'appelait encore et toujours. Pénible vérité. Elle ne voulait pas être un Zola et contemplait le monde comme il était, non, elle ne sera ni le « photographe » de la société et encore moins son « archéologue ». Elle aimerait n'importe quoi qui la délivre de cette horreur de banalité. Tiens, si un corbeau se mettait à discuter avec elle, par exemple. Enfin, il a été prouvé que les corbeaux étaient en effet capables de maîtriser quelques mots de langues propres aux êtres humains. Ainsi, Poe ne représentait pas tant un événement fantastique avec ce « Jamais plus ». Ce monde recèle peut-être bien d'une ou deux surprises. Il lui suffirait de tomber dans un profond et obscur trou pour que sa vie change. La chute avant le sublime.

Alice pourrait très bien avoir des amis, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle rejetait tout individus s'approchant d'elle, dégoûtée au moindre contact physique, elle ne supportait non plus leurs conversations dénuées d'intérêt et de magie. Pourquoi parler de shopping, de maquillage ou de jeux vidéos quand on pourrait aborder le secret des nuages, ces êtres d'hydrogènes taquins qui nous cachent le Soleil, qui appel à la pluie et qui colore notre ciel nocturne ? Pourquoi ne jamais discuter à propos des fantômes qui hantent notre vie, et qui susurrent dans nos oreilles de mauvaises choses ? Futile créature.

Finalement, la seule chose qui l'ennuyait pas était son chat, un sphinx qui ressemblait à un croisement entre une chauve-souris et un rat nu. Ses grands yeux dorés la fixaient constamment avec curiosité et mystère. Elle l'avait nommé Orpheus et s'exaltait sur chacun de ses mouvements et miaulements.

Cet après-midi, elle s'était décidée à se détendre avant d'écrire un article sur la sexualité infantile. LE sujet n'étant pas facile et encore mal compris, elle voulait être certaine d'être en état de travailler avant de s'y mettre. Alors, assise sur un modeste tabouret de bois rongé par les rats, elle buvait un thé à la menthe devant chez elle face au champ et face au vent. Les vagues rafales d'air faisaient voleter ses longs et broussailleux cheveux noirs de jais révélant ses iris noisettes proches de celle de son chat. Elle n'était même pas blonde comme la Alice. Elle n'avait pas eu cette chance contrairement à sa peste de sœur.

Elle buvait lentement, profitant de la moindre goutte du breuvage réparateur, son chat sur ses genoux. Quel décor idyllique. Les fleurs dansaient et coloraient le champ de diverses couleurs. Arc-en-ciel terrestre.

Le thé chaud s'écoulait dans délicatement dans sa gorge, avant de passer dans la trachée.

Les nuances de saveur entre la menthe et le thé ravissait ses papilles de critique gastronomique.

La douceur de la menthe s'alliait parfaitement avec la touche amère des feuilles de thé. Un vrai délice dans une explosion de saveur contraire mais complémentaire.

Quitte à ne pouvoir pas être Alice Liddell, elle aimerait se métamorphoser en un fragile coquelicot, ne faire plus qu'un avec la terre, se laisser emporter par le vent, libérer des fardeaux de la vie quotidienne.

Elle commença à s'assoupir et lâcha sa tasse qui se brisa sur la pelouse avant de s'effondrer entraînant le tabouret dans sa chute. Son chat sauta à temps et disparut à travers le champ. Son corps semblait soudainement si lourd, sa vision devenait floue, le sommeil semblait la gagner. Pourrait-elle s'abandonner, oublier et fermer les yeux, à jamais ? Comme on aimerait pouvoir s'évanouir à chaque moment difficile dans notre pitoyable vie, n'est-ce pas ? Disparaître, juste un instant ou pour toujours. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, apaisée, ses pensées s'envolèrent… Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Que représente l'existence à l'échelle de l'univers ? Tout devint sombre autour d'elle et le monde disparut autour d'elle se fracassant comme la destruction d'un puzzle.

Lorsqu'Alice rouvrit enfin les yeux, la Lune dominait la place. Les étoiles scintillaient formant entre elle un visage souriant presque moqueur.

_J'hallucine_

Alice se releva et remarqua les débris de tasse et de son tabouret. Ainsi, elle était toujours ici. Ce ne fut qu'une pause de courte durée. Elle aura fermé les yeux puis les rouvrir un monde semblable s'offre à elle. Alors on n'est ni dans _Les aventures d'Alice au pays des Merveilles _ou dans _Coraline_.

Un bruit dans les hautes herbes.

Non, nous nous ne sommes pas non plus dans le monde fantastique de_ Pokemon_.

Serait-ce le vent qui fait entrer en mouvement les herbes ou un être vivant ? Inquiète, Alice s'en rapprocha et tomba en arrière de surprise après le saut d'un lapin. Juste un lapin.

Mais où est donc sa montre à gousset, sa petite veste bleu marine ?

Une stupide boule de poil, prête à faire un arrêt cardiaque à la moindre peur ? Tellement ridicule qu'il ne peut être classé dans la catégorie « rongeurs ».

Mais le lapin la fixa et ne s'enfuit pas. Il se redressa sur ses deux pattes et lui fit face dans toute sa splendeur.

Ses yeux pourpres étincelaient dans la nuit noire où les cris résonnent éternellement dans un écho désespéré. Son pelage blanc lui permettait d'être voyant même dans les ténèbres. Un lapin albinos… Il aurait presque pu être beau voire mignon avec son petit museau tremblant, s'il n'y avait pas des vers qui sortaient et se tordaient dans tous les sens à travers ses tissus musculaires et adipeux. Une légère larme de sang glissa le long de sa joue. Alice ne l'avait pas remarqué puisque la couleur de l'hémoglobine correspondait à celle de ses iris… Maudit lapin répugnant en état de décomposition. Effrayée, Alice ne bougeait plus, attendant une réaction de la part de l'animal. Il ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant des dents brisés et grisâtres, comme pour pousser un cri, mais finalement il repartit avec uen lenteur extrême avant de réellement se mettre à hurler.

– Je risque d'être en avance, par la barbichette d'un bouc ! Cela serait trop de plaisir pour la reine ! Je ne peux lui infliger cela. Il faut que j'ai au moins cinq minutes de retard !

Surprise, Alice le suivit malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait sa chair ravagée par les parasites.

– Qui êtes-vous, M. Lapin ?

Le lapin l'ignora tout en songeant à son idiotie extrême. Il était M. Lapin, elle l'avait dit elle-même, cette stupide fille !

L'albinos se dirigea vers un arbre méconnu d'Alice. Il était pourtant extrêmement voyant avec ses immenses branches entremêlées dans un soupçon de douceur. Dénudé et suintant de sève rougeâtre, l'arbre était plus proche de l'arbre des morts qu'autre chose.

Mais lorsque le lapin cassa l'écorce, aucunes têtes décapités ne furent révélées, juste les ténèbres. Il disparut calmement dans l'obscurité, laissant la jeune femme seule avec elle-même dans le noir. Elle se rapprocha de l'ouverture et passa la tête à travers. Ses oreilles sifflèrent. Des hurlements s'échappaient et traversèrent chacun de ses membres. Prise de tremblements, Alice recula, apeurée.

Toutes ces voix qui hurlent avec peur…

Gâteaux. Rouge. Guillotine. Thé. Sourire. Tarte tatin. Épice. Fleurs. Mort.

Tant de mots qui ne s'alliaient pas ensemble et pourtant qui surgissaient du terrier. Pourtant si simple mais prononcé avec tant d'horreur. Comme quoi, seul le ton fait la différence.

Cette ouverture est peut être le portail vers un autre monde, digne du Pays des Merveilles.

Le cœur d'Alice palpite, s'emballe, pompe de manière vive et interrompu, le sang circule, bouillonne, glisse à travers les veines et colore son visage.

On a qu'une vie. Il faut profiter de l'instant présent, saisir le jour. Carpe Diem. Alice plongea dans le trou béant de l'arbre et chuta.

Elle n'apercevait que des éclats de couleurs à travers l'obscurité. Beaucoup de rouge et quelquefois du blanc.

Ils riaient. Elle ne savait qui, mais ils riaient tous. Ce n'était pas un rire sonore et lointain digne des êtres qui se sont tues, non. Juste des rires incroyablement communs. Semblable au groupe d'élèves qui en humilie un autre. Le rire est le propre de l'homme, n'est-ce pas La Rochefoucauld ?

Enfin, Alice s'écrasa avec violence contre le sol. Elle sentit chacun de ses os se brisaient dans un éclat de calcium indéchiffrable. Cacophonie de la destruction corporelle.

Et pourtant aucun son d'agonie ne s'échappa de ses lèvres rougis par le sang. Ses cordes vocales ne subirent pourtant aucun dommage. À son plus grand étonnement, Alice se releva, capable de bouger la moindre de ses articulations. Elle les avait pourtant bien sentis… Non, malgré la présence d'égratignures, le corps d'Alice était entier et fonctionnel. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Un lampadaire au centre illuminait les alentours. Mais la LED était usée et la lumière clignotait. Pour une fois, elle n'espérait plus subir des épreuves similaires à celle de la demoiselle Liddell. Elle ne désirait pas grandir et rapetisser encore et encore pour s'en sortir. Elle avait fini sa croissance, elle était une adulte. Autour d'elle dans une ronde formant un cercle parfait, quatre portes proposaient une voie à suivre. Alice se rapprocha instinctivement de la rose, synonyme d'enfance et de bonheur. Mais alors qu'elle effleurait la poignée, un frisson la parcourut et lui fit lâcher prise.

– _Non pas celle-ci, jeune fille !_

– Il y quelqu'un ?

Personne. Personne, non. Elle était totalement seule piégée dans ce trou. Le lapin devait être déjà bien loin.

– _Il ne faut jamais choisir la couleur Rose. Tu n'es plus une enfant ! Pourquoi fuir dans l'euphorie infantile ?! L'heure n'est plus à la niaiserie !_

Alice se tourna vers la porte jaune mais un grognement résonna. Mauvais signe. Elle essaya chacune des portes mais ne parvint à en ouvrir aucune. La mystérieuse voix critiquait chacun de ses choix. Fatiguée, elle s'étendit le long du lampadaire et contempla l'affreuse pièce qui finira par devenir sa tombe. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une poignée au milieu d'un mur sans couleur ou du moins couleur terre. Il y avait une porte là aussi. Tout n'était pas fini. La poignée ne bougea pas plus mais au moins aucune plainte ne s'éleva alors qu'elle tentait en vain de l'ouvrir.

– _Pour ouvrir une porte, il faut y croire._

– Je ne suis pas là pour entendre une voix déblatérer des idioties sans intérêts et clichés !

– _Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es ici, pauvre idiote !_

De la fumée se répandait au-dessus d'elle, troublant encore plus sa vision. Était-ce un fantôme qui lui parlait ? Une sorte d'Absolem invisible ? Qu'importe, il ne l'aidait pas. Elle savait qu'il y avait une porte devant elle, elle savait. Et elle réussira à l'ouvrir, car elle ne désirait pas rester ici une minute de plus ! Énervée, prêt à exploser la porte, elle s'agrippa à la poignée qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer. Et la porte explosa littéralement. Faites de terres, elle s'éparpilla ici et là salissant la jeune Alice. Mais qu'en avait-elle à faire quand elle pouvait enfin voir la lumière et respirer.

Elle s'écrasa sur le sol, s'étant trop précipité vers la sortie.

– _Alice est entrée dans notre domaine._

Elle sentit un grand halo d'air emplir ses poumons. Quel bonheur reptilien ! Elle se releva avec difficulté et vacilla un moment avant que ses jambes cessent de trembler. La tête lui tournait, et les seules choses qu'elle percevait était un ensemble de couleur rose, violet, orange et vert. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle retrouva son équilibre, ce n'est un monde coloré de luxure qui s'offrit à elle. Ou du moins pas entièrement. Le ciel, bien que globalement gris possédait certaines nuances de touts pigments. Le Soleil et la Lune étaient tous deux entièrement visibles et se faisaient face. L'astre lunaire souriait de toutes ses dents d'un regard méprisant alors que le Soleil sanglotait et grimaçait, vexé. Les nuages dansaient par deux d'un air blasé sur un air de Mozart cachant parfois le visage hideux de la lune.

– Mais où suis-je tombée, bon sang ?!

Ressentait-elle la peur se répandre tel un poison dans son sang ? L'angoisse de l'absurde prendre possession d'elle ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle avait tant rêvé d'instant comme celui-ci. Elle était convaincue qu'elle était dans un état d'éveil. Il y avait toujours un individu « bienveillant » qui la tirée dans le triste monde réel dès qu'elle s'égarait. Mais là, il n'y avait personne. Les choses étaient réellement ainsi. Elle avait atteint un autre monde se situant en dessous du sien, dans les souterrains, comme le « monde illimité » de la poésie de Victor Hugo…

Cependant, les sols étaient ravagés et des restes de pierres tombales ornaient les environs, les arbres se trouvaient dans un même état délabrés Où était la magie ? Le vent soufflait incroyablement fort, transportant jusqu'aux oreilles d'Alice, la sombre mélodie des roses fanées encore présentes sur les terres arides.

Elle s'avança sur le sentier couvert de ronce et d'orties. Chaque piqûre était une réelle torture mais le désir de découvrir plus la poussait à avancer. Elle trébucha sur une racine et s'écroula au bord d'une rivière. Au côté de ses plantes asséchées, la présence d'eau était réellement surprenante. L'eau semblait propre, buvable. Pur ensemble de H2O. Alice y plongea ses jambes ensanglantées et boursouflées. Les gouttes de sang tâchaient l'eau offrant la vision de magnifique précipité rouge à Alice. Comme les boules de Noël sur le sapin… Mais un poisson sortit brusquement la tête de l'eau, visiblement mécontent, son nœud papillon avait été tâché.

Sa tête avait jaillit si rapidement hors de l'eau qu'Alice manqua l'arrêt cardiaque.

– Pour quoi vous prenez vous pour soulager vos jambes sales dans notre demeure ?!

– Excusez-moi, je voulais juste…

– c'est ça, c'est ça ! Vous aimeriez vous si je vomissais dans votre salon?! Non ?! Hé bien, voilà alors je vous prie de cesser cela immédiatement !

Surprise, Alice s'exécuta manquant d'écraser une souris. Elle hurla, et par réflexe griffa les mollets déjà usés de la jeune fille !

-Oh, je ne vous avais guère aperçu, je m'en excuse, Mme Souris.

– Vous excusez encore et toujours ! Mais regardez un peu où vous mettez les pieds ! Vous êtes venus juste pour embêter les honnêtes gens !

– Je suis juste maladroite.

– Ah les êtres humains toujours à s'excuser de leur maladresse ! Mais va falloir penser à changer de mentalité ma petite ! Ce n'est pas après avoir écrasé une pauvre souris innocente comme moi qu'il faut s'excuser ! Écrabouiller c'est écrabouiller ! Petite sotte !

– Je suis tout de même au-dessus de vous dans la chaîne alimentaire. Si je vous écrase, personne ne s'en alerterait. Orpheus, mon chat en a massacré de vos congénères ! On ne lui a pas collé un procès !

– Comment osez-vous ?! Alors vous vous croyez supérieure avec votre félin assassin ?! L'intelligence supérieure serait donc des individus qui nous enferment dans des cages avec du foin qui sent mauvais et observant nos petites bouilles adorables en gémissant des phrases idiotes comme : « Pauvre petit bébé » même si nous sommes adultes ?! Vous êtes les êtres les plus stupides que j'ai rencontrés !

Alice rit gentiment non apeurée par une si petite souris. Elle croyait lui faire peur avec ses poings levés et son chapeau feutré ? En vérité, Alice appréciait les souris comme tous les rongeurs en général mais se faire remettre à sa place par plus petit que soir était dérangeant.

– Et alors ? Vous êtes très libre ici ! En haut, les souris ne donnent pas leur avis.

– Elles souffrent en silence, mes pauvres cousines.

Alice se leva afin de continuer son voyage mais la souris s'accrocha à elle, les yeux rouges remplis de haine. Ses dents semblaient sur le point de pénétrer sa peau, de l'inciser, de trancher ses veines et de vider son pauvre corps de tout son sang. Bien que minuscule, cette souris démoniaque perturbait Alice. Elle suait de peur, pâlissait, le sang quittant son visage. Qu'elle ne s'approche plus d'elle ! Qu'elle s'éloigne et disparaisse ! Alice veut être tranquille maintenant.

– Et pourquoi vous voulez toujours vous débarrassez de nous, hein ? C'est vous l'espèce nuisible pas nous ! Mettre de pièges qui nous tranchent en deux, quelle cruauté ! Vous aimez, vous les Hommes, les boyaux qui se répandent sur votre sol, admirer notre anatomie… Cela vous excite de pouvoir détruire toute créature ! Vous êtes tous des sadiques !

Ennuyée, Alice secoua son pied et fit voler la pauvre souris qui s'envola vers d'autres Sud. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt beaucoup plus garnie de verdure, et donc bien plus attirante. Dommage qu'elle y croisa encore ce répugnant lapin. Dorénavant, son œil droit pendait et son oreille était littéralement déchiré. Contrairement à l'instant de leur première rencontre, le sang ne coagulait plus indiquant que ce lapin était censé être mort depuis plus d'une journée.

– Oh, c'est vous. Alice.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

– Pourriez-vous aller me chercher des aiguilles et du fils pour la couture, Mademoiselle ? Dans mon unique tiroir de mon unique pièce.

Il lui indiqua une minuscule maison au toit rouge et construite à partir de branches d'arbre séchées.

_C'est bien une maison de rongeur_

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle obéit. Alice Liddell avait bêtement suivi les ordres, elle. Mais peut-être que le pays des Merveilles ne lui était pas apparu de manière si sombre et morbide. Il n'y avait pas de corps pendu aux arbres, il n'y avait pas ossements sur son chemin. Alors pourquoi un macchabée d'elle ne savait quoi la fixait de ses yeux morts à travers sa chair dépecée?! Des grognements bestiaux résonnaient à travers les arbres incitant à la jeune femme à marcher de plus en plus en vite avant d'arriver à la demeure. Elle entra sans difficulté, la porte étant totalement ouverte, libre d'accès à n'importe quel fou. Elle referma derrière elle par sécurité. Le salon était simple constituait d'un canapé déchiqueté, d'une table et de tiroirs. Il lui avait menti, il n'y en avait pas seulement un. Mais seul un n'était pas fermé à clé. Elle trouva rapidement ce que le lapin zombi lui avait quémandé. Cependant, une porte posée de travers sur le mur de droite l'intrigua. Sans hésiter, elle l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec une vielle femme vêtue d'une très longue robe de soie blanche embellit par de la dentelle mauve. Elle souriait de tout son dentier, et ses yeux gris reflétaient une chaleur maternelle sincère digne d'un conte de fée. Que faisait-elle derrière, qu'est que cela signifiait ?! Curieuse, Alice entra et découvrit un entrepôt de fœtus sur ses étagères. Les petits êtres, très bien conservés semblaient appartenir à toutes espèces, repliés dans une basique position fœtale. La vie avait depuis longtemps quitté leurs corps défunts qui n'avaient jamais réellement connu la vie. Certaines faces étaient hantés par un sourire brisé s'étendant le long de leur visage non finit.

– Quelle horreur !

– N'est-ce pas, Alice ?

– Comment…

– C'est affreux toutes ces vies brisées, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi duchesse du Pays des Merveilles, moi grand-mère des vivants comme des morts, je les conserve tous. Il ne faut ni être négligent avec les êtres dont le cœur bat ni avec ceux dont le sang n'est plus pompé.

– Pfff, je n'ai jamais compris la fonction sacrée que l'on accordait au corps. Pourquoi tant d'honneur pour un vulgaire cadavre ? Alors que son organisme pourrait très bien servir d'engrais ou de nourriture pour les charognards !

– C'est une question de respect de la vie.

– C'est paradoxal.

La grand-mère lui indiqua de se taire et se mit à dos, à la recherche de quelque chose. Alice découvrit alors d'incroyables ailes d'un transparent méticuleux ornant ses omoplates. Pailletées et fines, elles faisaient écho à la célèbre Fée clochette de Walt Disney. Cette femme serait-elle une fée ? Celle qui nous protège et réconforte ? Celle qui nous comprend et qui nous soutient ? La grand-mère de tous à t-elle dit. Elle prit un chaudron contenant une grande quantité de petites boules noires dont Alice était certaine connaître mais ne trouvait plus le nom. La Duchesse fit de mouvements à la fois majestueux et caricaturaux avec ses fins poignets. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme avec un sourire énigmatique, presque effrayant.

– Il vous attend. Ne lui avez-vous pas promis de lui rapporter des outils de coutures ?

Le cœur d'Alice ne fit qu'un bond ! Comment diable savait-elle ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Et pourquoi tout le monde connaissait son nom ?!

Sans rien ajouter, la vieille femme la prit par le bras et l'emporta au-dehors. Elle se mit à rire et à saluer la Terre.

– Bonjour, tout le monde ? Comment allez-vous ? Oui, les temps sont durs.

Mais à qui parlait-elle bon sang ?!

Puis elle se mit à balancer les graines de poivre (Alice les reconnut à l'odeur forte, prête à éternuer) sur les champs environnant en riant d'un air enfantin, tel le pape qui jette le sel sur la foule.

Les plantes environnantes se mirent à chanter gaiement. Elles refleurissaient, semble-t-il. Alice n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin, elle ne les avait jamais crus jusqu'à maintenant.

– Merci Madame La Duchesse ! Que ferait ce misérable pays sans vous ?

– Hihihi, vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi, mes amis formidables chéris que j'aime tant.

– OH, on serait tous décapité si vous n'étiez pas là pour nous couvrir, Darling.

Ils s'envoyèrent des baisers à travers des gestes niais et ridicules. Tant d'amour et pourtant tant de faux semblant. Cette grand-mère était-elle réellement ce qu'elle paraissait-être ? Pourquoi ce sourire si pervers qui se veut doux ? Pourquoi ces mouvements de langue si vulgaire, digne d'un reptilien nazi ? Les complotistes seront satisfaits de ce personnage louche et multiple ! Tant d'excitation et de curiosité procuré par cette effroyable vieille que pourtant, tout le monde aime au Pays des Merveilles. Seul Alice en avait peur. Seul l'étrangère pouvait se méfier.

Une caresse froide et gluante la sortit de sa torpeur. C'était encore ce fichu lapin rempli de pus. Avec dégoût, Alice lui tendit les fils de coutures qui s'empressa de prendre. Il sembla lui sourire mais n'ajouta rien.

Puis devant les yeux effarés d'Alice, il se recousit, réparant son corps qui tombait en morceaux. Il en ressemblait presque à une vielle peluche couverte de point de suture. Malheureusement, il était vivant.

– Hey M. Lapin… As-tu un prénom ?

– Les gardes de la Reine ont l'habitude de me surnommer Maiti Mazuri.

Il riait. Devait-elle trouver cela mignon ? Non, cela restait abject. Puis il disparaît, toujours en riant dans les profondeurs des bois. Les arbres avaient tous cette expression figée d'un homme défunt dans une agonie terrible et destructrice. Elle n'aimait pas s'en approcher, elle n'aimait pas se coller contre leurs écorces froides, température d'un mort, elle ne voulait pas s'appuyer contre eux. Finalement, le Pays des Merveilles n'était pas si merveilleux. Alice Liddell avait-elle eut peur, elle aussi ? A-t-elle regrettait d'avoir suivi le Lapin Blanc?! Mais ce monde n'était pas plus affreux que le monde réel, du moins celui d'au-dessus. Il avait le mérite d'être plus amusant, plus décontenancé. Alors, à son tour, elle s'enfonça dans les bois et disparut du champ de vision de la vieille duchesse, à son plus grand soulagement.

Elle courut sans regarder devant elle plusieurs secondes, les branches lui griffant le visage, la bousculant, la chatouillant… À travers ses déplacements rapides, les arbres semblaient se mouvoir eux aussi. Ils se moquaient tous et grimaçaient comme des pervers. Leurs branches ne voulaient la lâcher, maintenant, elle était piégée. Elle se débattit et n'hésita pas à casser ce bois fragile et obscène. De toute façon, avec la déforestion, ces foutus arbres n'en avaient plus pour longtemps.

– Oh Mon Dieu, elle a brisé les arbres !

– Quel monstre !

Des garçons parlaient dans son dos. Rapidement, elle fit volte-face. Deux garçons boulimiques au teint livide la fixaient de leurs yeux blancs. Comment pouvaient-ils voir ? Ils se mirent à sourire de leur bouche pâteuse avant de se rapprocher dans une marche militaire synchronisée.

– Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, Alice ?

– Pourquoi nous avoir détruit ainsi, Alice ?

– Pourquoi aimes-tu faire le mal, Alice ?

– Après avoir détruit ta famille, tu veux briser notre monde ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulaient ces deux idiots ? Qu'en savaient-ils ? Que savaient-ils de sa « chère famille » ? Arrogantes et stupides garçons.

Ils parlaient à la suite comme une chanson douce et perverse qui vous enlace et vous étouffe. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus proches…

Leurs mains sont à deux doigts de la toucher

Leurs ongles sont prêts à s'enfoncer dans sa frêle peau…

– Partez !

Voilà qu'elle sanglotait maintenant. Elle était tout aussi idiote que ces deux gamins. Si fragile, si faible. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas construite comme ça, ils l'avaient préparé, pour qu'elle puisse se défendre contre ce monde cruel et sans merci. Tweedledum et Tweedledee n'étaient pas aussi effrayant dans le conte de Caroll ni dans la poésie de John Byron. Si seulement, ils pouvaient s'arrêter et dire qu'ils plaisantaient, qu'ils voulaient juste lui faire peur.

_À l'aide, quelqu'un, juste quelqu'un, n'importe qui, je m'en fiche._

Un large sourire apparut face à Alice et aux jumeaux. Les gencives étaient usées et légèrement ensanglanté mais c'était bel et bien un sourire. Directement, les garçons se stoppèrent effrayés.

– Vous osez vous en prendre à notre adorable invité, Messieurs ?

Le ton était taquin et coquin, pas le moins du monde effrayant. Mais les jumeaux pâlirent à vu d'œil et un des deux s'évanouit.

– Vous faites moins les malins, maintenant.

Le second s'effondra dans la boue et les deux furent engloutis par la terre. Disparus. Dévorés.

Comme s'y attendait, Alice, un chat se forma peu à peu devant avec en couleur dominante du Noir et du rose. Ses yeux ambres la réchauffait, tant de chaleur s'en émanait. Rien que le présence de ce chat la réconfortait. En larmes, elle prit le chat dans ses bras. Mais il s'évapora, avant de réapparaître face à elle flottant dans les airs.

– Bonjour, Alice, je suis le chat du Cheshire, pour vous servir.

– Où suis-je ?

– Mais là où vous êtes très chère.

– Ce monde est étrange, macabre. Je cherchais à fuir, je voulais arriver n'importe où, mais…

– Quand on ne sait pas où se diriger, tous les chemins nous y amènent. Vous ne pouvez pas vous fourvoyez. Amusant, non.

– Je ne sais pas. J'imagine. Mais tout est si…

– Fou ? Nous sommes tous fous, ici. Vous êtes folle, je suis fou.

– Pourquoi seriez-vous fou ?

Alice connaissait les livres de Lewis Caroll, elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait répondre.

– Quand un chien est heureux il bouge la queue et grogne quand il n'est pas content. Moi, je bouge la queue quand je suis énervé et grogne quand je suis heureux. Donc je suis fou.

Pas de surprise.

– Vous ne pouvez pas vous comparer à un chien. Nous sommes tous différents. Il n'y a pas de critère de normalité et le chien ne peut pas faire d'office de modèle. C'est insensé.

– Je dis des choses insensées donc je suis fou.

Alice se tordit de rire sans vraiment comprendre, amusée. Tout n'était pas mauvais. Ce chat est gentil, agréable… Comme son Orpheus adoré.

– Que puis-je faire maintenant ?

– Si vous ne le savez pas, je ne le sais pas à votre place.

– Mais… Alors comment sortir des bois, atteindre l'opposé de la maison de M. Lapin.

– Hmm, tournez à droite, à droite, encore à droite et toujours à droite… Vous trouverez la maison du Chapelier ou du Lièvre de Mars, je ne sais plus, hihi.

Et il disparut, laissant Alice à nouveau seule avec elle-même, abandonné au milieu des racines, des souches et des drôles d'insectes inquiétants. Étant réellement perdue, Alice tourna donc à droite. Du moment qu'elle puisse trouver quelque chose, des gens sympathiques, un refuge, n'importe quoi… Elle souhaitait juste retrouver la lumière, car les rayons du Soleil n'atteignaient pas les sous-bois. Il faisait si sombre et si froid…

Le chat ne lui avait pas menti, elle arriva jusqu'à une grande table rappelant les tables à manger des nobles de 10 mètres de long. Tout comme dans le livre, le Chapelier et ses amis partageaient des gâteaux et du thé avec excitation. Le loir dormait, le Lièvre cassait la porcelaine et le Chapelier en riait. Tout est normal.

– Tea Party, les Amis !

– Encore ?

– Il est toujours l'heure du thé, tu le sais bien !

Et ils s'esclaffèrent avant que les tasses se remirent à voler et à se fracassaient en mille morceaux. Amusée, Alice s'en approcha et s'assit à leur côté. Elle espérait que le Chapelier ne lui ferait pas de remarque sur le fait qu'il n'ait soi-disant plus de place libre et qu'elle doit partir.

Évitant la cascade de vaisselle, le Chapelier se tourna vers elle un sourire large et mauvais hantant son visage. Une longue chevelure noire et légèrement bouclée couvrait sa nuque jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux dorés n'étaient pas sans rappeler la couleur des personnages méchants et machiavéliques dans les animés pour adolescents. Contre toute attente, il portait le célèbre chapeau haut de forme avec le prix indiqué faisant tout le ridicule du personnage.

– Huhu, Comment osez-vous vous permettre de prendre place ici alors que vous êtes ragoûtante, pleines de boue, beuha.

Il fit un mouvement efféminé de dégoût avec ses mains en grimaçant grossièrement. Alice réalisa qu'il avait tout a fait raison. Sa longue robe bleue déchirée, couverte de petite tache de sang ici et là ainsi que de terre et de fragment de bois , avait perdu de toute sa grâce et noblesse. On aurait dit une pauvre enfant perdue de la forêt alors que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était ici.

– Vous ressemblez à un chien, ainsi… Une vulgaire serpillière ! Hi !

– Une Serpillière, une serpillière ! Hahahah !

Alice évita de justesse la tasse que venait de lui jeter le Lièvre de Mars. Contrairement à M. Lapin, il était bien entier et d'une fourrure grisâtre délavée. Il était tout aussi sale qu'elle, finalement. Le pauvre loir se trouvait dans la tasse et s'éclata avec la chute de la tasse. Son corps maintenant parsemés de verres et de liquide aqueux encore chaud exposa toutes ses tripes à l'air. Le coeur battit à la vue de tous encore un instant avant de cesser de battre après un dernier éclat de verre. Rapidement, la chair se décomposa et en quelque seconde il ne resta qu'un squelette qui tomba en poussière. Alice poussa un cri de surprise. Le Loir était mort. Devant eux. Et ils en avaient rien à faire. Le Chapelier fut d'un fou rire strident accentué par les hurlements du Lièvre.

_(Ahahahahhah)_

_(Pauvre petite sotte)_

_(Ne comprenez-vous pas)_

Haletante, en sueur, Alice se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus les voir, plus les entendre?!

– Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

– Un corbeau ! Un corBEAU ! Fjgjdgkjd

– Ils sont de la même constitution, Hahahah !

– Hahahahaha !

Non, elle les entendait encore, ces idiots. Son pouls s'accéléra, et son front sua à grosses gouttes. Qu'ils se taisent ! Qu'ils se taisent ! Elle se sentait étouffée par ces cris et ces rires sans fin, par ces vols mortels d'argenteries et de porcelaines, comme prisonnière d'une bulle qu'elle avait d'abord crue protectrice mais finalement destructrice.

– Un peu de thé, ma chère ?

Avec tous les efforts, la jeune femme releva la tête et cria d'horreur lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage du Chapelier en face d'elle, beaucoup trop prêt. Il versait sans reculer son visage un liquide brunâtre dans la tasse d'Alice en souriant.

– Voudriez-vous du sucre ?

Il lui indiqua une étrange poudre blanche qu'elle refusa immédiatement. Haussant les épaules, il s'en servit et semblait apprécier la nuance de goût apportée.

Le Lièvre s'arrêta net et observa d'un œil ahuris l'homme s'abreuver.

– Alors que pensez-vous d'ici, Alice ?

Il avait prononcé son nom avec malice, une once de désir peut-être caché dans ce ton macabre. Elle frissonna à l'entente de cette voix si familière et si effrayante.

– Étrange ?

– Moi aussi j'aime fraises accompagnées de chantilly !

– Chantilly !

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ce mélange…

Le Chapelier l'ignora et grimpa sur la table, renversant gâteaux et thé dans une danse infernale et angoissante. Il chantait, semblait-il. Le Lièvre le suivit dans cette affreuse cacophonie tout en continuant de ruiner la vaisselle.

– Tu voles dans la vallée telle une jolie tasse de thé…

– Plaît-il ?, questionna Alice, curieuse.

– Le Temps est un ennemi peu recommandable… En plus, il ne vient jamais boire de thé avec nous.

– On n'a pas le temps pour ces bêtises, hahahahahah !

Le Chapelier se tourna vers brusquement vers Alice et se mit à jouer avec son ruban de décolleté en riant nerveusement de façon psychédélique.

– Alice, ma chère Alice… Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la jeune fille de la mine ?

– Non…

Elle recula et se leva de sa chaise, gênée et honteuse. Ses deux tarés commençaient à l'embêter, il faut qu'elle parte maintenant. Maintenant !

– Il y a un problème, Alice ? Hihihiihhiihihi.

(Hahhahahah)

– Hé bien, il me faudrait partir…

– Partir ? Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez partir ?

Et il sourit de plus belle en retenant son bras, ses ongles pointus s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair la faisant gémir.

– Vous n'allez pas… partir.

Derrière le Chapelier, la Lune riait avec tout autant d'enthousiasme. Elle fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme avant de hurler une dernière fois.

Le corps du Chapelier craqua et son visage fut rapidement recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure sombre. Sa taille se fit plus imposante et ses yeux prirent une dimension animale effrayante. Il hurla face à la Lune, seul fois où sa voix n'est pas discordante, presque magnifique. Chose comique, il portait toujours son chapeau.

_Un loup-garou ?! C'est idiot._

Il grogna sous les applaudissements du Lièvre de Mars qui continuait de rire sans cesse.

– Alice.

– Lâchez-moi !

– Il faut rester… avec moi… Avec nous.

Elle se débattit avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais elle avait mal partout et les crampes alourdissaient chacun de ses pas. Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son reste sur l'herbe.

– Venez prendre du thé avec nous…

– Laissez-moi tranquille.

– Alice !

Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître, absorbée

(Non, dévorer)

Par le sol, grignotée par les herbes, à jamais fusionnelle avec la terre. Elle voulait juste

( Devenir Alice Liddell)

Être heureuse et libre, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur elle ? Pourquoi

(Ne pouvait-elle pas être aimée, comme tout le monde, comme toutes les fillettes innocentes?)

tout était toujours aussi stupide ?

– N'as-tu jamais dansé avec le Diable au clair de Lune ?

Elle avait déjà entendu cette réplique. Mais ce n'était pas dans le livre de Caroll, non. Dans une œuvre plus contemporaine, probablement. Impossible de se souvenir. Mais au fond, elle s'en fiche.

Le Loup se saisit d'elle et rapprocha sa figure de la sienne. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle avait mal, il lui faisait mal. Avec sa poigne forte et ses griffes acérées. Il allait la dévorer, et il en sera fini d'Alice.

Dans un élan de panique, elle prit un débris de verre, qu'elle serra si fort que sa main en saigna puis d'un coup, elle trancha la gorge du Chapelier.

Tick-Tack

Et son cœur trembla.

Tick-Tack

Et ses mains frissonnèrent

Tick-Tack

Le sang jaillit sur la figure de la jeune femme. Elle en avait jusqu'à dans la bouche. Le Chapelier recula, les yeux effarés et s'effondra sur le sol. Son corps ne disparut pas. Pourtant, il était mort. L'hémoglobine continuait de s'écouler le long de sa gorge flétrissant les sols de ce liquide rougeâtre répugnant pourtant vital.

Alice lâcha d'instinct le débris et hurla de choc. Elle s'élança au hasard à travers les arbres. Elle s'en fichait d'où elle allait finir. Elle voulait juste être loin d'ici.

Enfin, elle parvint au château de la fameuse Reine Rouge. De nombreuses têtes décapitées étaient accrochées au arbre en décoration. Comme un gigantesque sapin de Noël… Alice se cacha dans le jardin, épuisée. Elle se mit en position fœtale, cherchant à fuir la douleur.

_Tu l'as tué._

_Il allait faire de même._

_Tu ne sais pas._

_Il me faisait mal._

_Tu l'as tué._

_Je SAIS !_

– Mais tais-toi, mais tais-toi !

Alice sanglota un long moment, seule dans les buissons. Mais elle entendit du bruit, et dut se mettre sur ses gardes. Quels idiots allaient encore débarquer ?!

— Vite, dépêchez-vous. Il faut teindre ses roses en rouge sinon la Reine sera folle.

– Du rouge, toujours du rouge. Et sa chambre est une chambre rouge aussi ?

– Bien sûr !

Évidemment, les gardes. Alice releva lentement la tête et observa ses cartes déchirées, d'autres en partie brûlées s'obstinaient à repeindre les fleurs. Au moins, la Reine pouvait être heureuse d'avoir un jardin fleuri contrairement aux horizons. Quelques licornes noires et squelettiques trottaient dans les environs. Elles n'avaient pas l'air agressives et même plutôt duce malgré leurs aspect morbide.

– Laissez-moi vous aider.

Les gardes, surpris par cette jeune fille, au habit en lambeaux, ne dirent rien et laissèrent faire. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous mis au travail, des bruits de pas accentués à faire trembler le sol pétrifia les gardes. Alice se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec la Reine. Son visage rond contrastait avec ses yeux rouges et félins et son sourire pervers révélant des dents incroyablement pointues. Ses courts cheveux d'un même rouge, bouclés plus que ceux du Chapelier et lui donnait un aspect noble. Mais Alice n'osa pas détailler plus la Reine, paralysée, fixant son visage. Elle passa rapidement la langue contre ses lèvres avant de se mettre à l'action.

Elle entendit le fouet claquet contre le sol.

Puis la Reine recula et se mit à hurler sur les gardes qu'elle envoya tous à l'échafaud. Sans procès, sans réflexion, sans rien. Puis, après s'être ainsi échauffée, elle contempla la jeune fille couverte de sang aux habits déchiquetés et indiqua à son valet de la ramener avec eux. Le valet était un petit homme hideux et ridés, ressemblant à un pruneau si ce n'était pas un fruit, ce qu'Alice douta. Il lui prit la main sans violence, et la guida vers le palais et la fit entrer dans le Salon réservé aux favoris de la Reine. Celle-ci s'était déjà installée sur son trône, les jambes écartées et le regard triomphant. La pièce était illuminée par des de nombreuses chandelles bien que une grand partie était cassé, expliquant peut-être le fait que les gardes soient brûlés.

Alice osa enfin la regarder toute entière. La Reine avait un aspect… Particulier. L'érotisme se dégageant de cette femme dominatrice était malfaisant. Une bête à phéromones. Le valet s'agenouilla devant elle, s'excusa sans raison et disparut. Portant les fameux porte-jarretelles, inventées par le célèbre philosophe Kant, son haut ne se résumait qu'à un costume de lapin portée dans certaines maisons closes. Elle portait dans sa main gauche un fouet pour compléter le cliché dans lequel se prenaient ses longs ongles pourpres. Cependant, elle était surprenamment ronde défiant le modèle type des fantasmes sadomasochistes communs. Les formes de son ventre restaient marquait dans son costume, et sa chair débordait au niveau les plus sensuels. Ses seins « triomphant » pour reprendre le modèle de Baudelaire était en grande partie visible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette femme restait attrayante.

Alice trembla devant cette femme imposante. Son cœur battait d'excitation à rompre sa poitrine. Elle en devait pas se laisser vaincre par ses désirs.

_« – Alice… Comment ça, tu aimes les femmes ?! Mais quelle perversion !_

– _Mais… Grande sœur, je n'y peux rien. C'est comme ça… Je n'ai rien demandé._

– _Dégage, tu es répugnante ! Le Seigneur te jugera ! Tu iras en enfers, pauvre débauchée. »_

Les yeux dans les vagues, Alice ne regardait plus la Reine, repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa grande sœur. Réminiscence d'un passé idiot.

Mais une caresse la ramena à la réalité. La Reine se tenait devant elle, et la fixait avec envie. Toute couverte de sang et misérable comme elle est, elle épatait son instinct Sadien et faisait bouillir son sang.

– Madame…

– Alice. Que dirais-tu de jouer un peu avec moi ?

– Vous n'allez pas me couper la tête ?

– Mais que racontes-tu, ma pauvre enfant !

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme qui ne la repoussa pas. Au point où elle en était, s'offrir à une sadomaso ne lui faisait pas plus peur que cela. Obscène palpitation. Paraphilie destructrice. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, alors que la Reine se collait à elle et la renversait contre la table environnante, elle croqua sa nuque avec avidité et ingurgita son sang.

_Un vampire… Un succube peut-être aussi ?_

_Mon énergie sexuelle est comme... aspirée._

Étrangement, la morsure n'était pas douloureuse même plutôt plaisante. Son corps en frémit d'excitation, et elle jouit de ce plaisir interdit. Son cortex cérébral reçu l'information et les neurotransmetteurs activèrent le circuit du plaisir. Stimulation surprenante.

Le sang s'écoulait le long de sa nuque mais la Reine ne laissait miette. Ses mains voltigeuses détaillèrent le corps de la jeune femme et caressèrent ses courbes. Alice, légèrement gênée bien que consentante, resta passive. Elle sentit la langue chaude de la reine contre son oreille et se mit à trembler. Devrait-elle réellement profiter de cela ? Elle était juste épuisée… Elle voulait se reposer. Et concrètement, la Reine ne lui fit pas de mal.

Constatant la timidité de sa partenaire, la Reine ne descendit pas plus bas dans ses caresses et finit par étreindre la jeune fille enfouissant son visage dans sa généreuse poitrine.

Elle n'allait pas la fouetter ?

Lui faire du mal ?

Non, elle n'avait pas assez été puni ! Ce n'est pas juste une morsure qui suffirait.

_Te punir de quoi, Alice ?_

Cependant, elle sentit son dos se faire lacérer et sut s'en satisfaire.

Noire désire, sombre envie.

Finalement, elle se blottit contre la peau grasse de la Reine et se laissa à l'ivresse et au sommeil.

Elle sentit la sueur de l'autre contre elle, et s'en accommoda. La teinte rouge octroyant son esprit devint noir et alors que toute sensation de chaleur et plaisir disparaissez peu à peu, Alice sombra dans l'inconscience.

Le bruit du fouet fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit.

…

…

…

…

…

Elle se redressa subitement. Elle était maintenant vêtue d'une longue robe blanche aux coutures grossières. Elle leva la tête et vit que la Reine était maintenant beaucoup plus élevée qu'elle et la regardait de haut. Elle aussi était plus vêtue. Une longue robe noire et au décolleté blanc couvrait sa chair. Son fouet avait fait place à un marteau. Autour d'elle des gardes et autres populations étranges formaient un demi-cercle comme lors d'une conférence.

– Alice, vous êtes jugée pour l'assassinat du Chapelier.

– Quoi ?

Elle l'ignora et se tourna vers le lièvre de Mars à sa droite.

– Monsieur !

– Et elle l'a égorgée comme ça, PAF !

Il mimait des gestes en tremblant frénétiquement. La Reine acquiesçait en écoutant son récit et ne regardait plus la jeune femme. Puis, ce fut autour de M. Lapin de prendre parole.

– Je confirme qu'Alice a tué votre Chapelier, Ma Reine.

Il n'était pourtant pas présent ! Alice, paniquait jetait des coups d'œil à chacune des personnes présentes cherchant de l'aide. Elle ne voulait pas finir décapitée ! Non !

– Il m'avait agressé, alors j'ai pris peur et…

– Comment ça ?!

– Il s'était transformé en loup, il était prêt à me dévorer alors…

– En loup, dites-vous ?! Hahahahha

(hahahahha)

Et la foule se mit à rire et à rire à s'en étouffer, à en avaler sa langue.

( Un loup mais que c'est ridicule)

_Dans ce monde farfelu, en quoi est-ce ridicule ?!_

Les rires redoublèrent ainsi que les échos troublant Alice. Trop bruyant, trop bruyant. Elle respira de plus en plus vite, angoissée.

Elle se cacha le visage, en sanglot et cria.

– Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Un cri déchirant, destructeur… Révélateur de toute sa peur, de toute l'horreur… Et le glas sonna l'heure.

Et le silence fut.

– Mademoiselle Kosminski ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et contempla la scène nouvelle qui s'offrait à elle. Plus rien d'extravagant. Plus rien de tout. Juste une basique scène de procès. Le juge se tenait droit devant elle vêtu de la robe traditionnelle. Tout le monde la fixait, attendant une réponse. Sa sœur se tenait là, non loin, grincheuse et honteuse.

– Ainsi vous affirmez que votre patron Simon Freud s'est transformé en loup puis vous a agressé ?

– Hein ?

_Comment ça ?_

– Excusez là, elle est un peu perturbée. Je doute qu'elle puisse répondre à vos questions.

Vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, le Docteur Gull se tenait au côté de la jeune femme d'un air protecteur.

– Je pense qu'à la vue des circonstances, un internement dans un hôpital psychiatrique serait plus bénéfique qu'une condamnation à la prison.

Alice resta muette. Ainsi tout cela n'était que mensonge. Il n'y a jamais eu de Pays des Merveilles, jamais. Tout ne serait qu'une banale illusion, hallucination d'un monde idyllique mais pas tellement. Alors où était la vérité ?! Qui était le lapin blanc ?! Et la Reine rouge ?! Ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut se finir comme ça.

– Impossible.

– Hé oui, Impossible, Alice.

Tout avait commencé avec sa banale tasse de thé pourtant. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Finalement, ce monde était réellement dépourvu de sens.

* * *

**Alors, finalement, tous les événements seraient le monde transposé de manière plus fantastique... Que s'est-il réellement passé durant l'entrevue avec son patron? Que symbolisaient les personnages? Sont-ils tous le reflet d'un individu à part entière? Mystère, Mystère... Simple épisode schizophrénique ou drogue?**

**Bon, je suis assez reloue comme ça.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review si le cœur vous en dit.**


End file.
